


pep talk

by sluttycrimehat



Series: carnal promises [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Sir Pentious Has Two Penises (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttycrimehat/pseuds/sluttycrimehat
Summary: Settling in at the hotel is a little harder than Sir Pentious thought. Angel thinks he knows how to help.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: carnal promises [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948510
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	pep talk

The whole idea of redemption was honestly laughable, especially to someone who had been in Hell for well over a hundred years now. But, in retrospect, maybe it was that length of time and all that had come and gone with it that made Sir Pentious at least consider the Princess’ offer of a room at her hotel. 

Considering it and actually partaking would turn out to be two incredibly different things. Settling into a place he had tried to attack, that was also housing the Radio Demon, turned out to be much easier said than done. And given Sir Pentious’ track record of successes of any sort, he couldn’t quite help but feel like this could have all been some sort of elaborate scheme to make a mockery of him. 

It made relaxing ridiculously hard to do. 

And that didn’t go unnoticed. 

“You been here almost two weeks, and you’re still jumpin’ and hissin’ at the littlest things,” Angel teased, letting himself into the snake demon’s room. Sir Pentious would have argued this, had he not in fact just coiled into a striking position with his hood flared simply because he’d heard his bedroom door creaking open. 

He tried another tactic, instead. Clearing his throat, he smoothed his hood down and fixed the spider demon with a scowl. 

“Don’t you know better than to just come into someone’s room unannounced?” he asked, but didn’t give Angel time to answer. He rolled his eyes. “You’d think with all of your earnings, you could afford some manners.” 

If the comment bothered Angel, he didn’t let it show. He grinned and allowed himself a slow walk around Sir Pentious’ room, taking in the few details it had to offer so far. It was barely decorated. He wasn’t comfortable in this space at all. 

“You really oughtta relax, old man. ‘Specially if you’re stickin’ around this joint for the long haul,” he said, turning to face Pentious again and decidedly letting some of his weight rest against a dresser. Two hands braced himself, but the second pair crossed over his torso as he seemed to be staring the snake down. 

Sir Pentious gave a little huff and instead made a gesture toward Angel with one hand. “And you ought to get your backside off of my bureau.” 

Angel’s grin sharpened. “Oh, yeah? Got somewhere else you’d like it t’be?” 

This time, it didn’t take Sir Pentious very long at all to understand what Angel was saying. He gave a little hiss of frustration, rolling his eyes. 

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it!” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Angel said, and shoved off of the dresser. “But you gotta admit, it might help ya relax.” He moved closer to Sir Pentious, and couldn’t help but grin again, sharp and wide, as the snake clumsily slithered backward to avoid him. Or, at least, did his best to do so. His body wasn’t made to move like that, and so he soon enough wound up tipping over and right onto the bed. 

By the time he braced himself on his elbows, Angel was already standing over him, one long leg on either side of his tail. 

“I do not need your particular favors to help me relax!” Sir Pentious argued, trying his best to maintain eye contact and not look at Angel’s grin, or chest, or legs. 

“Oh, no~?” Angel mused, and let himself lean forward. He made no effort to touch the other demon yet, and there were still a few good inches between them. This didn’t stop Sir Pentious from leaning back just a little more on his elbows. 

“Who’da thought it’d be this easy to getcha on your back,” Angel teased. “Come on, Pent. When’s the last time someone touched ya?” 

“That’s none of your business!” Pentious snapped back, hood flaring. Angel had a sneaking suspicion it was more out of embarrassment than real anger this time. 

“That long, huh?” Now Angel was leaning in closer, one set of hands pressing into the mattress, dangerously close to Sir Pentious’ shoulders. “No wonder you’re wound so tight.” 

“I - I am not - ” As much as he would have liked to argue all of this, Sir Pentious was gradually accepting he may have been outmatched in this particular situation. And now, with Angel so close, in such a private space, saying the things he was saying, it was getting just that little bit harder to think straight. 

“Uh huh,” Angel grinned again, and slowly let himself sink down so that his knees were on the bed. “C’mon. Lemme help ya out. I can make ya feel real good.” 

Sir Pentious drew in a deep breath, and only now acknowledged that Angel was wearing some sort of perfume. He gave a low groan of defeat and let himself fall back completely onto the bed, draping one arm over his face. 

“I am never going to hear the end of this, am I?” 

Angel snorted. “What happens in this room, stays in this room, babe. Gimme more credit than that.” 

Carefully, Angel lowered himself down onto the thick base of Sir Pentious’ tail, letting his weight settle and letting Pentious adjust accordingly. He was far from concerned about the eyes on the other’s lower extremities, and focusing more on whether or not Sir Pentious actually wanted this. 

He was coming on strong, but if this really wasn’t wanted, he’d stop. No questions asked. 

For now, though, he wasted no time in urging that arm away from Sir Pentious’ face and kissing him hard. The muffled and surprised whimper that came from Sir Pentious made him grin when he pulled away again. 

“Let’s see what other sounds I can getcha to make,” he purred, kissing Sir Pentious’ cheek, and then down to his neck. 

Sir Pentious groaned, shifting his weight beneath Angel. “Are you going to talk the whole time?” he questioned. He tried to sound annoyed, but Angel knew he was embarrassed. 

“I can do other things with my mouth, if that’s whatcha want,” was Angel’s reply, earning another strangled groan from the demon under him. It took everything Angel had not to cackle then and there. This was too easy. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Angel continued, leaning back up and working Sir Pentious’ jacket and vest undone. He shoved the material open, running sharp nails over smooth scales, careful to avoid the eye in the center of his chest. He did this a few times before decidedly sliding himself down along the tail between his legs until he was kneeling on the floor instead of the bed. Even with this change of position, there was still a considerable amount of Pentious trailing out behind him. 

He made it a point to squeeze with his calves and knees as he leaned over and kissed at Pentious’ ribs and stomach. 

“How long’s it been since someone sucked your dick, hm?” Angel murmured against his lower stomach now. “Do you even remember what that feels like?” 

Teeth and tongue grazed his scales, and Sir Pentious didn’t have to try too hard to imagine what Angel’s mouth in particular was going to feel like. He couldn’t bring himself to answer, and instead just let himself groan again. 

It didn’t take much longer at all for him to open up, both shafts flushed and desperate for whatever attention Angel was willing to give them. 

“Oh, shit. You got two dicks?” the spider asked, shamelessly taking hold of one and rubbing. “How does that work, huh? Do they shoot at the same time, or am I gonna have to work twice as hard to get you off, old man?” 

“A-Angel, please!” Pentious grunted, earning himself a squeeze and a little tug from Angel. 

“Ooh. That’s it. Say please like that again for me.” 

Whether he meant to comply or not, Sir Pentious gave a frustrated jerk of his hips, groaning, “please! And stop talking!” 

“Whatever you say,” Angel grinned, and there was no warning before his mouth was on one of the two shafts Pentious had to offer. The other, not to be neglected, was quickly taken by one of Angel’s hands. 

If Pentious’ quiet grunts and moans didn’t give away just how much he was enjoying this as they went along, the way the tip of his tail gradually coiled around one of Angel’s ankles and squeezed did. It was almost cute, actually, but Angel wasn’t about to let his mind wander too far as he worked. 

With his mouth and one hand at work on Pentious’, he let two more hands wander over his hips and lower stomach. He shuddered under every little touch, and it made Angel grin around him. He really was too easy to fluster, and Angel would remember that. 

After all, just one round like this probably wasn’t going to do the job of getting someone this high strung to relax.


End file.
